The girl from the states
by sesshomaru01
Summary: A new girl shows up and doesnt now what she is geting into
1. Chapter 1

It was a crisp fall morning in Japan and school has just started. A lone person is waking by her self to school the other kids pass like they didn't ever notice her. She was a block away from school when the bell rang signaling the first day and the first class, when she walks up the stares and into the building she bumped into a person and the person books drop.

" hey watch where your going" said the mystery person

" i'm sorry" said the girl

" what ever" said the person

After her ordeal she walk to the office to get her student id, her schedule and her locker number when she came out of the office she heading to her first class American history which was up stares ten doors down. Meanwhile in the class room everyone was being noisy when the teacher finally got to talk she announced that there was a new student hear today and they need to show some respect to the new student.

" is it a hot girl" said the blabber mouths Inuyasha and Naroku

" the truth guys I don't now if it's a she or a he" said the teacher

That minuet the door opened and the new student walked in and at that time everyone was quiet and watched her walk to the teacher.

" hi you must be the new student my name is miss. Dale and I'll be your American history teacher tell us your name and where you are from"

" hi my name is clover and I'm from Sherwood, North Dakota"

" where is that asked the teacher"

" its in the u.s. and is an 3 hour drive to Canada and the reason I came all the way her was to move in with my aunt after my parents died"

"wow ok class do you have any questions for clover" said the teacher

Inuyasha puts his hand up "how old are you"

" 18"

" your 18 an a junior"

" I got held back a year"

Naroku puts his hand up " what are your hobbies"

" I like to ride my aunts horses"

" any more question for clover we need to start class ok no ok clover you can sit next to Koga"

Clover looks where the teacher was pointing to and gulped he was the same person that she bumped into she takes the seat that was right next to him and starts lessening to the teacher not realizing that he was looking at her.


	2. Chapter 2

After her second class of the day she headed off to the lunch room, when she entered she sow that it was crowded. Clover was scanning for a place to sit when a girl with long black hair come up to her.

"hey come sit with me and my friends"

"umm…ok"

So they walked outside to a tree that had a large group under it, when they finally came next to the group.

"hey guy" said the girl

The group replied with there own "hey"

"ok let me introduce you to every one that's songo and next to her is her boyfriend miroku, then you have inuyasha and his girlfriend kikyo then that's naroku and his girlfriend kargura, then you have koga and his sister ayme, then I'm kagome and that's my boyfriend sesshomaru"

"its nice to met you all oh and inuyasha I herd that remark in history class and no I'm not a demon I'm a miko demon"

Everyone was in shock at her answer

"b….bu….but how" ask songo

My dad was a demon and my mom was a high ranking miko. My mom lived in America and my dad moved there from here, my mom trained me in my miko power and my dad trained me for demonic power"

"how did your parents die" ask inuyasha

"they died in a plane crash on the way to new York"

"wow and you took it very well I'm impress I would have been a wreak" said kagome

"ya well I never sow them enough to now them"

"well lets get out of a depressing moment and change the subject what are your class's like" miroku piped in

**Day A**

**Am History**

**Ap Cemetery**

**Lunch**

**Ap Economic**

**Study hall**

**Day B**

**Ap Language Art**

**III German**

**Lunch**

**Ceramic**

**Study hall**

"wow you have a lot of senior class's with some of us and your like what a junior man you must be smart" said a new person in the group

"oh this is shippo ayme's boyfriend'

"hi"

"hi and ya I am a junior but I graduate this year with the seniors I'm just finishing some of my credits that are junior credits.

"hey your just like koga he is doing the same thing" said ayme

They talked the rest of lunch till the school bell rang singling for the next class,　


End file.
